


Fond Memories

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those that play together, stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond Memories

Back in the beginning, it had been all about winning. There was an element about it that let playing have its role, but Akira realized later on that *playing* go could be just as rewarding as playing and winning. Shindou, back then, had been cocky and confused him, but Akira began to win against him regularly. When Shindou became good enough to start winning occasionally, things changed in every way. It was no longer just a rivalry. There was an equality there that they began to respect, even though they continued to bicker over a stone or two. Akira laughed when Shindou told him, "Those who play together, stay together". But, he laughed because it was the truth. All these years later, they were close, and closer still, to a point that the Go Association never had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
